


Midnight meeting

by mybabys123



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123
Summary: He looks at her with a funny smile, before leaning near her to release the smoke he just took over her mouth.
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Midnight meeting

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language, be kind :)

It's not until night falls that they meet face to face. 

She just returned the books she borrowed in the morning and grabs some new ones for the night, taking advantage of the freedom that comes with darkness. 

\- Are you burning the midnight oil? - Riven asked exhaling the smoke from his spliff. 

She looks up and responds naturally - Snorting the midnight Adderall is more like it, but I'll need sleep eventually.

Riven raises his eyebrows and offers her the spliff in his hand.

\- Hands are kinda full - She says, showing him both arms occupied by heavy books. 

He looks at her with a funny smile, before leaning near her to release the smoke he just took over her mouth. She looks him in the eyes and then at his lips before accepting his offer. 

The intimate little moment only lasts a few seconds but when they separate, Riven passes his tongue through his suddenly dry lips.

\- You're a first year - He says pointing his finger at her. 

She releases the smoke slowly before answering and says - I'm a lot of things.

Then she goes her way, but for the first time her mind is not completely focused on her mission, not with that pretty face of him distracting her. However, the moment she enter her room, any distracting thoughts disappear, there's a burned one she has to visit. First, she makes sure she have the hood on, leaving the building without any problem and then the barrier. Beatrix moves through the forest fluently and doesn't take long to find the place she was looking for. 

The creature twists furiously on the ground as electricity flows through its body, but she remains impassive. - Morning sunshine.


End file.
